Blind Faith
by FaithlessDreamer
Summary: Bo gets into some trouble that only Lauren can help her out of, but will she be able to trust her when yet another one of Lauren's secrets is revealed?
1. Dirty Alleyways and Recon Duty

**Title:** Blind Faith (1/?)

**Author:** FallenAngel-Shattered Wings

**Fandom: **Lost Girl

**Pairing:** Bo/Lauren

**Rating:** PG-13...ish

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. I am merely borrowing them for my own amusement. The plot, however, comes directly from the depths of the abyss called my mind.

**Summary:** Bo gets into some trouble that only Lauren can help her out of, but will she be able to trust her when yet another one of Lauren's secrets is revealed?

**Author's Note: **I'm not sure when I am going with this quite yet but I intend for it to have multiple chapters and I will try to update when I can but I have a very crazy life so, no guarantees. This is also my first Lost Girl fic and I hope I don't screw it up. Constructive criticism is welcome. [Set directly after Episode 8 "Vexed" so, everything with Dyson and _La Shoshain _never happened.]

* * *

Bo's P.O.V

The alleyway that I turned down was dark and very dirty, but it would have to do. I hurriedly ducked behind the large, rusted dumpster to the left and continued to press my hand to the deep knife wound in my abdomen. Blood soaked my shirt and pants. Though not all of it was mine, a fair amount was.

With my free hand I reached inside my leather jacket for my Blackberry. There was no way I would call Dyson after how much of an ass he has been as of late and Lauren, well, if I called Lauren it would be seen as a show of weakness on my part. So, I decided to go with Kenzi. Call me a coward but letting her decide seemed to be in my best interest right now. _Incoherency is no excuse for stupid mistakes, after all._

The phone rang a couple times before she answered, "Talk to me Bo, how did the recon on Vex go? Did you get anything out of our informant?"

"Yeah, about that, we really need new connections with the Dark since our 'informant'" I sarcastically seethed, "brought some friends with him." I informed her, tasting blood on my tongue from my split lip as I released a pained sigh.

"How many? Are you okay?" came Kenzi's frantic reply.

"Oh, about four really big guys with knives. I'm cut up really bad and one of them decided to go all Vlad the Impaler on me before they ran. My guess is that The Morrigan or whoever they are working for wanted me kept alive." The pain in my tired limbs caused me to let out another shuddering gasp as I sagged against the wall behind me.

"Where are you? I'll be there as soon as I can. Do you want me to bring Wolf-man or Dr. Hot-pants with me?" Kenzi asked with as much humor as a person could when their best friend was off bleeding-out in some alleyway.

"I'm a couple blocks down from Vex's club and please, if you can manage it, I would prefer that you call neither."

"Fine." Kenzi sighed disappointedly, "I'll be there in five, but if you pass out, I get to call the shots and I'm calling one of them regardless of what your rambling ass says."

Feeling the inevitability of it all, I sighed and reluctantly agreed, " Alright, but only because if I die than your ass is dead too or you and Lauren get matching collars."

"And I thought I was harsh. I really don't see myself slaving away in a lab for the rest of my life so, no dying on me, Bo. You got that?" She asserted.

"Yeah, whatever. Just get here already." I replied before I ended the call and dropped my throbbing arm to my side heavily to return my phone to the inside pocket of my jacket. _I know that hanging up on her and being bitchy was harsh, but I can play it off as being delirious from the pain._

With that thought, I did a physical inventory to fill my 'free time' until Kenzi got here. The most obvious had to be the gaping hole in my left side that was gushing blood allover my hand. The next would have to be the long cut running lengthwise down my left tricep. Lets not forget that pretty knife sticking out of my thigh in addition to all of the nicks and cuts that may as well have been caused by paper for all the damage that they did.

Okay, so maybe I lied to Kenzi but I didn't need her panicking. When I saw her walking towards me a few minutes later, I realized that it was pointless when she got her first real good look at me. Her face looked almost as panicked as when she first woke up on the couch after I rescued her. I gave her a weak smile and was about to crack a joke about her face but my eyes began to droop and my vision got blurry. I took a shaky step forward on my good leg and tried to fight off the tired feeling that came over me but I ended up falling forward and blacking out. The last think I saw was Kenzi pulling out her phone. _Great, she's calling in reinforcements._

_

* * *

_

**End Note: **Okay, so it's a bit of a cliff hanger but I figured that I would at least post **something** since my original intention was for the first chapter to be a lot longer but I am only about half-way done with what was supposed to be 'chapter 1'.

I hope to update by next Monday but I'm not sure how long I'm going to make the next chapter.

R&R please and thank you. Let me know if it's worth continuing.


	2. Rude Awakening

**Bettynuggs:** I would never do that to Bo. It would be a terrible way to die by an author's hand (especially in the first chapter). I'm debating on whether or not to make Kenzi "Lauren Friendly" or not... I feel like doing that would remove an important part of the "Kenzi Humor" as I call it. I agree on the comment about the show, way too long of a time to wait.

**DV8ByDesign: **I have to agree with you on "The Talk". If they skip over it, I will be very upset. I'm not a big Dyson fan but I plan on being as fair as I can towards him in my fic. I actually intend for my story to play out like a real episode would and with the current timeline, this is basically my "Episode 9".

**msredux: **I'll try not to disappoint you.

**Kay8abc: **I'm happy you think so. Here is your next chapter. *Hands over a green gift-wrapped package with a red ribbon* ^^ Enjoy.

* * *

**Title:** Blind Faith (2/?)

**Author:** FallenAngel-ShatteredWings

**Fandom: **Lost Girl

**Pairing:** Bo/Lauren

**Rating:** R-ish

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. I am merely borrowing them for my own amusement. The plot, however, comes directly from the depths of the abyss called my mind.

**Summary:** Lauren shows up, but is she helping the situation or is she only making it worse?

**Author's Note: **I hope to update by Wednesday at the earliest… Tuesday if you're lucky ;). For those of you that don't know, _italics_ are present tense thoughts and emphasized words are **bold**. I also want to know how you all feel about the fact that it's in first person, so feel free to leave me some feedback on that. Please and thank you.

* * *

When I awoke, I was met with the familiar surroundings of my room back at the "Crack-shack", as Kenzi so eloquently put it, as well as the tenderness and lethargy that I wished I wasn't as well acquainted with. I unsteadily sat up in bed. That one movement took so much effort that I was panting and clutching at my side when I was fully upright. _Yeah, not liking the pain so much._

My blood red sheets pooled around my waist, revealing the fact that I was naked as the day I was born. The only things covering me were the white cotton bandages that did absolutely nothing to preserve my modesty; not that I really cared too much at the moment.

I winced as I shifted my legs over the side of the bed and my bare feet met the cold ground. I started to rise but my wounded leg gave out and I fell forward. My hands instinctively went out to break my fall but the stitches in my arm tore on impact and I landed with a loud thud on the smooth wood. _So much for being graceful. If only Kenzi could see me now._

My ears were ringing and my head was pounding as if a stampede of deranged elephants were crashing around in there. My breath quickened and a sheen of sweat coated my body as my core temperature rose. I winced at the feeling of fire burning through me from the inside out and my back arched before my whole body seized and curled into a fetal position. I closed my eyes tightly as a silent scream fell from my lips.

What felt like an eternity later, I felt the ice cold touch of someone's hand on my slick back. It momentarily soothed the searing ache in my rigid limbs and I opened my eyes to see Lauren kneeling on the floor in front of me.

Her usual calm demeanor faltered for a split second before she uttered a silent command to Kenzi who was standing wide-eyed in the doorway of my room. Kenzi nodded and hurriedly ran back downstairs to carry out whatever task she had been given.

I looked up into Laurens face and saw her lips moving with no sound coming out as her free hand moved to press against my forehead. I leaned into the gentle touch and I caught a trace of her scent in the air. That's when I became fully aware of the gnawing hunger that had been eating at me for the past three days since I last saw her.

The last time I fed was that night that I spent with her body wrapped up in mine. The very night when my whole world came crashing down around me as I realized that all we were or could have been was a lie. Unshed tears sprang to my eyes as I remembered that bittersweet night.

Physical pain and conscious thought long forgotten. My hands swiftly moved to seize the lapels of her ever-present lab coat and I rolled on top of her, bring her alluring lips to mine. I relished in the unforgettable feeling of just kissing her before my baser instincts took over and my eyes took on an eerie blue glow.

Feeding off of Dyson and other Fae may feel like the 4th of July but kissing Lauren was like a cosmic explosion. It had me trying to remove as much of her clothing as I could. Lauren was like no other human that I had ever been with. Her skin was like ice melting into my burning touch.

_It's too bad that she had to be the one to betray me._

That thought that passed unbidden through my mind caused the reality of the situation to hit me. I tried with all my self-control to stop feeding but willpower alone apparently wasn't enough to clear the haze that I had fallen into. I knew that if I didn't stop now, I would surely kill her, but I had no control over my actions; it was as if someone else was inside my head pulling my strings like a puppet. Not unlike Vex, but this was different somehow.

The one thing that was able to distract me long enough for me to stop was the feeling of someone hitting me in the back with a blunt object. I whipped around to see Kenzi backing away from me clutching an aluminum bat tightly in her shaking hands.

I got to my feet and started to walk on my now healed leg towards her. She gave me a panicked look when her back hit the wall behind her and she realized I had her cornered. She hurriedly glanced around for an escape but to no avail. When I was only a foot away from her she tried to swing at me from the side but I caught the bat mid-swing and twisted it out of her hand.

My invisible puppeteer was about to make me swing at Kenzi's head, but a firm hand wrapped around my wrist and twisted my arm behind my back and I dropped the bat. Then I felt something prick me in the shoulder. Seconds later my legs felt shaky and I sagged against the recognizably feminine body behind me.

My dead weight caused us both to fall over, me on top of her with my hands on either side of her head. The haze clouding my mind cleared and I became aware of the blood pouring down my arm and the ache in my back. _Damn can Kenzi hit hard._ My body temperature returned to normal with my hearing as it slowly came back allowing Lauren's voice to meet my ears.

"-more than a little awkward." I didn't need to hear the beginning of that sentence to know what she meant. I could see her aura flaring around her below me, and it did nothing to help with my regained self-control. I stiffly rolled off of her and offered her my good hand, which she took appreciatively.

"I feel ya their Doc." I turned my head away from Lauren to look at Kenzi who was cautiously approaching us, "Hearing Bo go at it with someone, and **seeing** Bo go at it with someone are two **very** different things. I am going to need **so** much therapy after this, and Bo, would it kill you to put some clothes on?" I gave a low laugh and was about to return her snarky comment, but winced when my side burned as I sat on the edge of my bed.

"Not until I reassess her damage level." Came Lauren's reply, "She may have fed but it doesn't look like it helped too much and I need to find out why." Despite having me feed off her, she looked just as composed and guarded as ever. I knew not to trust her external appearance thought the brightness of her aura was no lie to how much my touch affected her.

"You could use some clothes yourself Doc." Lauren gave Kenzi a confused look before glancing down at her attire. She then swiftly moved to hold the two pieces of her button down shirt closed to cover her exposed chest. "How someone could walk around like that and not know is a mystery to me." She muttered to herself. "Anyway," Kenzi continued awkwardly, "as much as I would love to stay and relish in the tension filled examination, I think I'll wait downstairs and try to burn the image of you on top of the Doc out of my mind before I continue ridding the world of Robot-Hookers. And Bo, I expect an update later." I gave her a nod of thanks for allowing me some privacy before she turned and walked out the door.

I wasn't sure what Lauren and me being left alone together would lead to but I sure as hell didn't need Kenzi's bias attitude towards Lauren affecting my judgment. _Not to mention my bias emotions, but there's nothing I can do about those, really._

* * *

I rewrote this chapter at least 3 times and I didn't really like any of them but I promised an update and this one seemed to be the most effective in leading this story where I want it to go.

Also, the other two had Dyson being the hero who saved Kenzi but I changed my mind and found that he would be put to better use later in chapter 3 or 4.


	3. Open Wounds

**Kay8abc: **I'm better at implication rather than out right detail when it comes to writing stuff like that, and I don't feel that it always comes out the way I want it to. The fact that you liked that part makes me happy.

* * *

**Title: **Blind Faith

**Author: **FallenAngel-ShatteredWings

**Fandom:** Lost Girl

**Pairing:** Bo/Lauren

**Rating: **Let's go with R again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, just a pen, paper, a computer, and a vast mind of ideas.

**Medical Disclaimer: **I am not a doctor so my knowledge of injuries is limited and I played with the whole 'Bo isn't human' thing to work with what knowledge I do have. Some medical facts/procedures included in this chapter I actually researched thoroughly, but others I am just making up. According to my math and my made up facts about Bo's physiology, my information is correct.

**Summary:** Lauren examines Bo again and finds out some interesting new information… Bo has no heart! Kidding. You'll just have to read and find out for yourself.

**Author's Note: **I think I'm going to make the whole fic Bo's P.O.V since I don't feel that I could accurately capture the depth of Lauren's character. I might write a Kenzi chapter but that idea is still up for mental debate.

**Inspiration: **This chapter brought to you by the amazing songs "Your Betrayal" by Bullet for my Valentine, and the "Familiar Taste of Poison" by Halestorm.

I gritted my teeth for the umpteenth time as Lauren poked and prodded at me. She was sitting, on an old wooden chair beside my bed, in the process of re-stitching my arm, and it hurt like a bitch. Apparently she forgot her extra-Fae strength local anesthetic back at her lab.

She was clothed in my favorite black silk button-down shirt and a spare bra, also mine, to replace her clothes that I had torn in my feeding haze. Under different circumstances, I would have seductively commented on how good it looked on her before removing it and thoroughly wearing her out in the best of ways. As it were, the circumstances were not different and nothing of that nature would ever happen between us again.

"So," I decide to break the silence." How is it that an insatiably-curious-human-doctor can stop a full grown Fae-on-a-rampage when a street-smart-Kenzi, with a bat no less, can't?"

"Dormosedan." Came her simple reply.

I glanced up from where she was working on my arm to give her a confused look. "And that is…?"

"A type of horse tranquilizer composed of the sedative detomidine hydrochloride, methyl paraben, sodium chloride, and water." She answered, never moving her gaze from my injured arm. Her eyes were locked so intently on my arm that it almost seemed like she was making a conscious effort not to let them wander, and not in an 'I am a doctor, you're my patient, so let's keep this professional' sort of way. _Interesting._

"Don't those usually knock a horse out for a good 30 minutes? I mean it lasted what, 10 seconds on me?"

"That's because you are Fae. I only gave you about 17ccs, which is the average for sedating a full-grown male Friesian stallion at about 680kg or 1500lbs. Most Fae are about the equivalent of 3 horses in terms of how the drug processes in their system. Factor in your increased metabolism as a Succubus and 10-15 seconds sounds about right. Although," she paused, a puzzled expression crossing her face, "my calculations came out at a 45 second minimum."

By the time she was done explaining, she had finished re-stitching and re-wrapping my arm. She had then proceeded in unwrapping the old blood soaked bandage from around my abdomen.

"-on your back."

"Excuse me?" I asked indignantly. I was so caught up in trying to decipher her medical talk and how her calculations could ever be wrong, that I missed the first part of what appeared to be a very suggestive sentence.

"I said," she repeated," 'I need to get a better look at the wound in your side. Would you please lay on your back?'"

"Oh," I shook the image that had surfaced from my memory of kissing Lauren, while she lay stretched out on top of me, out of my head, and gave her an uncomfortable half-smile. "Sorry."

_You're **not** allowed to think like that anymore, _I mentally scolded myself. _It's never going to happen again. She manipulated, and lied to you remember, and for what, to please her ass of a boss? No, wait, her **slave-owner**_.

I was about to lay back but was stopped by Lauren placing her hand on my bare thigh. I locked eyes with her and gave her a confused look, careful to keep the accusatory grimace that said _how could you even think about touching me in such an intimate way_ hidden under a neutral expression.

She opened her mouth, about to say something, but thought better of it and instead said, "Sideways, please." She looked down, away from my gaze, and withdrew her hand. "You can lay on the pillows if it makes you feel more comfortable." She added before she rose, taking the chair in one hand and her medical kit in the other. She then placed both on the floor further up the side of the bed, near the top.

She sat and turned towards me, her eyebrow raised in a 'well?' expression. I gingerly began to shift into the position she requested. I had almost accomplished the task without making a sound but at the last second I twisted my body in a way that caused needles of pain to shoot through me from the large purple bruise on my back and I gave out an agonizing whimper.

"Here, let me help you." Came Lauren's sympathetic request.

"I'm fine." I snapped, throwing away her out-stretched hands. I absolutely hated showing weakness in front of people, no matter who they were, and the fact that it was Lauren made it even worse.

I slowly lowered myself onto my back and let my sore muscles relax into the warm cotton below me with a sigh. Lauren gave me a disapproving look but said nothing and continued with her examination.

Without warning, she pushed four fingers into the skin of my stomach about two inches from the slowly bleeding puncture wound in my side and I let out a loud hiss.

"What the fuck are you **doing**!" I spit through clenched teeth, my eyes closed in agony.

"Checking for rigidity or tenderness in your abdomen to determine how well your internal organs where healed when you fed." She replied flippantly as she continued to poke at my stomach.

"Is it supposed to hurt this much?" I snapped as she hit another sore spot.

"In this case, yes." She confirmed, removing her latex encased hands from my stomach and looking me in the eye, "Your organs are fine but there is still some bruising in your abdominal muscles. The surface wound looks good other than the fact that your bleeding black. I'm going to disinfect it and then re-stitch it. I will have to get a blood sample for analysis before I go, as well."

"Can't you just prescribe me with a couple Gemini, or a Siren, and be done with it?" I gasped out, wincing and gripping the sheets tightly in my fisted hands, as Lauren poured alcohol onto a cloth and pressed it to my side. I bit back a scream as she inserted the needle into my hypersensitive skin and began stitching my side closed.

"You can't keep using other Fae, or the occasional human, to heal you. You need to start learning how to do it on your own. I still stand by what I said about you using people less well-traveled when you absolutely have to heal." She stated, looking me in the eye with the last part before looking back down at what she was doing. "Also, just because Dyson is sick of being used doesn't-"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Hold up there!" I interrupted angrily, pushing her hands away as I sat up so I could look her in eyes. "First off, not that it's any of your business, I tried to have something more with Dyson! The whole sexual-healing deal was all him, and it was his idea to stop it too. Secondly, do I detect a bit of jealous animosity coming from the very person who lied to get me into bed before spouting bullshit afterwards about doing it for my own good?" I asked incredulously.

"I didn't lie to you, please, believe me!" Lauren pleaded, removing her gloves and taking one of my hands in her own. "I may have been there under the Ash's orders, but when I made up my mind… when I decided that I wanted you, no matter the consequences, him and his agenda were the farthest things from my mind.

"The only thing on my mind was how great it felt to finally be able to kiss you without fear of whether or not I would live because, honestly, protecting you was more important to me and I trusted in your desire to control yourself in order to protect me in return." I just sat there, stunned into silence by her effortless admission and the fact that I had never seen her this open before. "There has never been another moment in my life that I have ever trusted another person the way that I trusted you then, and I still trust you now."

My soft brown eyes were held captive by her auburn ones. I couldn't look away even if I tried, or, more accurately, if I had wanted to try. Her eyes were like open doors, exposing her raw emotions. In her eyes, I saw hope, desperation, and the same molten fire that I saw that first time we locked eyes. The only difference was that I didn't have her under my thrall this time.

I so desperately wanted to believe her. I wanted to believe that we had a fighting chance at being together, a human and a Succubus. I may have told Dyson that this had nothing to do with love, but in all honesty, love was everything. As a Succubus, love is hard to come by since almost everyone sees us as sex objects. 'Succubi aren't meant to be monogamous'. That's what everybody keeps telling me.

_Well, this Succubus is going to try. I'm not sure if this is going to work out, or if I will end up getting hurt again, but you never know unless you try, right?_

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as I moved closer to Lauren. The space between us got smaller, and then our lips met. It wasn't a kiss to satisfy my hunger for her, or a kiss of want or desire. It was a kiss of acceptance; to let her know that I would give 'us' or whatever we were a try.

Her hands came up to rest either side of my neck and my arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. I ignored the pain in my back and enjoyed the moment.

_I may not trust all of her choices or actions completely, but I have to start somewhere if I expect to get anywhere._

"I take it that I'm forgiven?" Lauren queried uncertainly, pulling back so our lips were only centimeters away with our foreheads touching. My eyes were still closed, but, when I opened them, what I saw shocked me. Her eyes were consumed with such unadulterated adoration that it left me speechless. I finally got a weak "Yes" past my lips before they were cover by hers again and all thought of speech was forgotten.

* * *

Not really the ending I thought it was going to be. I got to a certain point and I wasn't sure how to continue and so, I turned it into an inadvertently fluffy moment… I hope that no one has too much of a problem with that. Also, sorry for all of the short chapters, but that's just how I write.


	4. Can't Catch a Break

**Title: **Blind Faith

**Author:** FallenAngel-ShatteredWings

**Fandom: **Lost Girl

**Pairing: **Bo/Lauren

**Rating: **PG-13… maybe

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters.

**Summary: **

**Author's Note:** My apologies on the **very** late update. Simply put, I got immersed in life and found it very hard to find my way out. It's been stressful.

**Inspiration: **This chapter brought to you by my "Twin" and my lost muse who randomly showed up out of the blue. (Quite literally.)

* * *

"Bo-" I silenced Lauren with another kiss, "I need to-", and another, "We can't-" one more kiss, deeper than the last, that distracted her long enough to stop her protests.

Lauren was laying fully on top of my naked body with nothing but a thin sheet separating me from her still fully clothed form as I slowly kissed her, trying to revel in the sensations coursing through me. I had one hand placed on the back of her neck, holding her to me with a gentle pressure while my other hand massaged the tight muscles of her back. I wasn't using any of my Succubus abilities, but it still felt amazing. Lauren was like my own personal drug, and I couldn't get enough.

"I reall-" I gave a final half-hearted attempt at silencing her before I, rather unceremoniously, released my hold on her and let my hands flop limply onto the bed.

"You make it really hard to enjoy a pleasant moment you know." I noted with a slightly annoyed tone as Lauren sat up and began to extricate herself from her previous, more pleasurable, position.

"I'm sorry. As happy as I am to finally be on speaking terms with you again-"

"I don't recall too much talking." I said in a teasing manner.

The unexpected reaction I received was an icy glare, but the sheepish grin and slight blush that followed belied its seriousness. "As I was saying," She continued, fixing her attire and settling herself back into the cold wooden chair the she had occupied a considerable while before she had moved into a more elating position on top of me. "I would love to stay here and keep you company, but-"

"Really now?" I interrupted, again, shifting into a sitting position against the headboard of my bed. "Because if you really wanted to keep me company then you would be keeping me warm and not letting me freeze over here." I finished my statement by reaching out and bringing my previously red now black, bloodstained blanket to aid my sheet in keeping me somewhat warm. "What is it, 20 degrees in here?"

She gave me a curious look before standing and pressing her hand to my forehead. "No," came her simple reply, "but you're burning up." Her brow furrowed in concern as she went to retrieve something from her medical bag. I would have cracked a joke about her thinking I'm hot, but the worry shown clearly in her eyes and her tense posture as she placed a thermometer in my mouth stopped me.

I dutifully held the tip of the thermometer under my tongue, as per her instructions and waited for it to beep. When it did she retrieved it and then examined its digital face, her brow furrowed in confusion and what I could only guess was apprehension.

"You have no temperature." She said rather bluntly in a monotone voice. "How is that even possible?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, lo-" I was forced to stop mid-sentence when I felt something thick blocking my airways.

My choking gasps for air brought her attention from the small electric device in her hands back to me and she immediately jumped into action upon witnessing my distress. The sound of plastic hitting the floor met my ears as Lauren's hands struck forward. One grasped my chin while the other applied a soft pressure to the back of my neck in order to angle my head in a way that would allow her to see what was preventing my respiration.

Feeling an odd sensation at the base of my spine I instinctively shoved her hands away before I proceeded to lean over the edge of the bed and release a thick black goop from the depths of my stomach onto the floorboards. Seizing the opportunity that came with a few seconds reprieve, I forced as much air into my lungs as possible before expelling more of the vile liquid with another heave.

Rising from her chair, Lauren rushed to her bag before returning with 5 clear vials and what appeared to be a needle used in blood withdrawals. Swiftly snapping on a new pair of latex gloves, she collected 2 samples of the tar like substance in the smaller of the 5 tubes. She labeled them with foreign symbols and placed them in some sort of compartment in her bag.

My throat felt slick and nasty when I inhaled while watching Lauren with fascination. I exhaled with just as much care as when I inhaled, a low gurgling noise escaping with the air from my lungs. The black sludge was tasteless yet the odor was repugnant. _What's happening to me? Am I dying?_ I refrained from voicing my concerns in fear of bringing on another bout of sickness. _Breath in. Breath out. Nice and steady, Bo. No more vomiting nasty black stuff._

"I need one sample from your mouth and two vials of your blood, one from the wound in your side and one from your left arm. All right, Bo? Can you do that for me?" Came Laurens soft but urgent voice. I could hear her concern, but I could also tell that she was forcing herself to stay in 'science' mode and not think of me as anything more than a person- no, a **Fae**- that needed her. The warm hand on my wrist was just checking my pulse, not offering the comfort of a lover or friend. My nod was mechanical.

She then went about setting up the blood draw in my arm. "Can you breath okay?" She asked, stethoscope in hand. Another nod. "Can you take a deep breath for me?"

Before I could shake my head no a stabbing feeling emerged from inside my abdomen as if something was trying to claw its way out. Clutching my stomach, I doubled over and coughed up more of the jet black substance except this time it appeared to be crystallized and had streaks of red and purple in it… my blood. The jagged edges of the small fragments tore at my throat at they came up.

"Shit!" Lauren cursed. "Kenzi!" My vision began to blur with unshed tears of excruciating pain. I could barely make out Lauren going through her bag again, this time emerging with a phone in hand.

"Right here Doc." A blurry Kenzi said from my doorway. "Oh, shit!" Her voice turned serious as she laid eyes on the severity of the situation.

"My sentiments exactly. Here." My eyes drooped closed after witnessing the transfer of the phone from Lauren's hand to Kenzi's. " Look for a Fae named Troy in my contacts. Tell him I'm calling in a favor and then I can walk you though the rest of the conversation while I tend to Bo. You got that?"

"Sure thing, but just so you know, I'm only taking orders since I can only hope that it's going to help Bo. I still don-"

"Kenzi!" I heard Lauren's clipped exclamation at the same time that I felt the needle in my arm being slid out. I winced at the pinching sensation it created. "Just make the damn call!"

"On it captain." I could tell from her tone that she felt a bit sore at being admonished by non other than Lauren herself.

"Bo, love. I need you to open your eyes for me. Please." I slumped back against my headboard and gave Lauren a pained moan in response. My abdomen was still pulsing heatedly in protest of whatever the hell it was invading my system and it was quickly sapping all of my energy. The only thing I wanted to do was sleep. My body felt so weak and ready to give up the fight against the foreign contaminant it was waging war with.

"Dammit Bo!" I felt hands on my face- soft, gentle hands- Lauren's hands. I forced my eyes to slowly flutter open with what little strength I had and I was met with Lauren's fiery auburn gaze. "You are not going to die on me. Understand? I just got you back and I'm not going to lose you this time."

Lauren's mask broke. Her focus on the facts and not the emotions of the situation was shattered. She was no longer the inquisitive doctor who bowed down at the feet of her Fae master. No, she was the vulnerable human who wouldn't be able to stand losing the one she loves and would do whatever it took to save her regardless of the consequences of helping a Fae with no allegiance.

Somehow, the knowledge that I would not be traded over to the Ash at the cost my life and liberty gave me the drive I needed to get a grip on myself.

_She's right. There is no why I hell or on earth that I'm going to let whatever this is kill me. Someone wants me dead, someone who is probably Dark Fae, but they didn't factor in Lauren's love for me, or her will to keep me alive regardless of what the Ash thinks. It's a risky choice on her part, and I understand that, but it only strengthens my faith in her. I still believe that she can obtain her freedom from the Ash. It's not right to own a living being, even if you are Fae and you think you're so much better than humans. Wrong is still wrong._

Summoning up as much of my newfound strength, gained from my unwavering faith and will to live, as I could, I nodded my head before I leaned forward, away from the support of my headboard, and gave her an intense kiss. "I love you, and I have faith in you." I murmured against her lips that were only centimeters from my own.

"Lauren!" Kenzi's urgent voice broke through our revere.

* * *

End Note: Cliffhanger. Sorry for just cutting it off there. I figured this was a good place to stop. Next chapter things get a bit more confusing in my opinion so I wanted a bit of time to sort it all out in my head. Hope you liked the update. If not then, oh well, sucks for you don't it? This story is pretty much writing itself.

It kind of seems that Bo is just all sorts of messed up in this fic, but it's all tied together. The whole her almost dying in this chapter is related back to the first chapter where she first got injured. All will hopefully be explained next chapter.


End file.
